


Catalyst

by rebeldesire



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldesire/pseuds/rebeldesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the vd_kink meme, prompt: bonnie/stefan - you scratch my back, i'll scratch yours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Yeah, so I have no idea what I’m doing with this whole PWP thing… I’ve never written one before, so be gentle, please. I wanted some practice at writing these two, so here you go.

It’s not something she’s proud of, wanting him like she does.

She tries to justify it by telling herself that Elena’s out of the picture, that what her best friend doesn’t know won’t hurt her, can’t possibly hurt her. She says it to herself so much that she starts to believe it, despite the false, bitter taste the words leave on her tongue.

It’s an arrangement they have. The old tit-for-tat, _you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours_ deal they wordlessly brokered one evening in the old abandoned witch house in the woods. It’s impossible to determine who seduced whom first. Maybe it was the way Bonnie bit her lip as she read the grimoire, licking along it thoughtfully as she mouthed the words. It was completely unintentional and innocent. Mostly. Or maybe it was the way his touch lingered on her skin, just a moment longer than necessary, until her heart thudded and her eyes met his, unblinking. A challenge. A question.

Perhaps it was the magic which served as a catalyst, coursing fiery through her veins as she touched him, gently, running an experimental hand along the length of his arm before she even knew what she was doing. He instinctively leaned into her touch and bent down, stopping inches from her neck and inhaling the sweet amber and honeysuckle of her skin.

It was inevitable, the two of them, and they both need it.

It’s been so long for each of them that it’s awkward at first, a jostling of lips against lips, hands over skin, his arousal singing clear through her as he rocks his hips into her stomach. Stefan recovers more quickly, instinct and desire warring inside him in equal measure as he fights not to push her to the floor, rut her naked across the cold, dirty concrete like an animal. Something in the way she bites his lips hard, drawing blood, makes him think that she might even enjoy it.

Instead Stefan lifts her and backs her up until they collide into the wall. She lets out a gasp and writhes against the cold brick masonry. He’s too busy fingering her around her underwear to notice her discomfort, focused instead on the way she clenches around his hand, slick and dripping from the moment he slid into her. She bucks against the heel of his palm and lets out a choked sob and he closes his eyes, leaning forward to lave his tongue over her heaving clavicle.

Bonnie’s hands slide deftly into his waistband and he clutches her ass tightly in surprise as she runs a thumb along the weeping tip of his cock. She jerks him once and he shudders, letting out a startled groan at her insistent touch. He extricates his fingers from her, one, two, three, and then undoes his belt, sliding his jeans down hastily past his knees. His erection springs free and she doesn’t hesitate, taking him deep inside her and riding him as he begins to slowly thrust. She whimpers as he pauses, takes one of her legs from around his waist and locks it over his shoulder, and continues to pump into her, increasing the tempo and pounding deeper.

The air fills with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and Bonnie arches back, allowing herself to be lost in the carnal pleasure of the sensation of Stefan inside of her, stretching her, filling her. They come simultaneously and it’s like a small explosion, a release of energy and magic that makes tears spring to Bonnie’s eyes and Stefan nearly bring the entire house down around them as he slams into her one last time.

It’s not something she’s proud of, wanting him like she does. But she’ll do it again and again, gladly.


End file.
